Responsible Driver
by Credencefort
Summary: Describes how Dushyant takes up a beautiful responsibility. A responsibility to carry, to guide, to influence, to shape a new someone in his car called life.


Hi! Thanks for the lovely reviews on my previous story. Now I'm back with a new OS. Few days ago as I sat with my aunt watching a regional daily soap overflowing with all fluffy romantics and a similar scene where the would be parents interact about their baby and its future, this idea popped out of my crazy head and I penned it down. This is a short story of how Dushyant, who is married to Ishita, welcomes a new joy in his life and his thoughts on the same.

* * *

 **§ RESPONSIBLE DRIVER §**

Driving a car, full of CID officers, isn't an easy job. Driving a car anyways isn't an easy job. You, as a driver are responsible for other people's lives. They sit in your car for they know that they will be safe. Or atleast they have that faith. Dushyant, the driver of the present car was also responsible for the lives of his fellow officers travelling along with him- Nikhil, Kajal, Mayur, Rajat. They were returning from a very hectic schedule including investigation of a homicide, search for the evidences followed by a long chase in the narrow streets yet the case remaining unsolved. After all these dramatic incidences of the day, the officers were positive that they'll be home. And Dushyant, the charioteer had this responsibility of escorting them home safely.

Dushyant was a responsible man, undisputable. Calm, composed, wise, kind, thinkerbell and many such adjectives befittingly described him. After a safe drive, our man Dushyant reached his Home sweet Home. Aware of the fact of not disturbing a sweet person's sweet sleep he stealthily, as a cat, walked inside after unlocking the door with his set of keys. Making least possible noise he freshened up. He was putting on his night clothes when he noticed his beautiful wife moving restlessely in sleep. She seemed to be having a really bad nightmare. Drops of sweat gathered on her forehead. Dushyant reached her within a split second and placed his hand on her forehead trying to pacify her. No sooner did he reached her than she woke up with a jerk calling or rather shouting his name mournfully.

"Ishita! It's Ok. Sapna tha. Just a nightmare. Main yahi pe hu." He said while holding her hand in one of his hands and caressing her forehead with the other, in an attempt to calm her down.

Gaining back her senses and reckoning the surroundings she hugged her husband and started running her hands on his face trying to feel him and the fact that he exists.

"Kuch bura sapna tha kya? Kya hua Ishita tum itna dar kyun gayi, haa?" he asked in a trifle concerned tone.

But she was in no state to utter a word. She just kept staring him without saying anything. She was too pleased to see him. Some fresh ters made way at the corner of her eyes. She felt elated and euphoric to see her husband, her love, her life infront of her. She hugged him. He too hugged her back.

"Kafi der ho gayi aaj. Case solve ho gaya kya?" she asked after sometime avoiding answer to his question.

He was confused for not getting an answer but then decided to give her some time before she shared it.

"Khana nahi khaya hai na aapne? Chaliye main khana garam kar deti hun." She started for kitchen dragging him with her.

"Abhi is waqt to book nahi hai, Ishita." Ishita nodded her head in apprehension and dragged Dushyant to the Kitchen.

"Ishita, sach me bhook nahi hai muze or bewaqt khana bhi khana nahi chahiye. A cup of coffee will be great." He said pleading.

"Ok lati hu." She smiled and left to make the coffee.

Dushyant stood at the window of his leaving room looking at the dimly lit compound of his society. His brain continuously thought about the nightmare. Many questions arose in his mind. Ishita returned with a cup of coffee.

"What was it in the dream that made you so distressed, Ishita? Koi pareshani hai kya?"

There it was her husband asking her about her tribulations with that concern no one can avoid to answer. She just looked at him. He gestured her to speak.

Trying hard to resist the tears in her eyes she started…

"I almost lost you. Kho diya tha maine aapko. You're there around me. Aur bad me aap the hi nahi." She started sobbing badly as she continued to speak "I searched for you everywhere. I ran and shouted and cried. Har taraf dekha but I could not find you…"

She broke down keeping her head on his chest. He hugged her.

"Ishita, since when have you become so vulnerable. Main jis Ishita ko janta hu wo kafi strong hai. Kya hua hai haa?"

"Ha main strong hu. And knowing the nature of our work, muze aur kafi strong hona padega. Par muze aapki zaroorat hai, Dushyant. I don't wanna loose you. Say you won't leave me." She said linearly with no drama.

"Mai hu hi tumhare saath hamesha. I'll be there whenever you need me. Par aaj ye kyun soch rahi thi tum?"

Ishita looked at him, took his hand in hers and gently placed it on her stomach and again looked upto him. Her face reflected a joint mix of blush, joy and worry.

It took few minutes before he figured what she meant to say. He cupped her face as both of them had tears of happiness flowing in their eyes. He asked her for conformation. She nodded and they shared a hug followed by Dushyant's kiss on her forehead with all affection. They didn't say much. They were just with each other, feeling each other in perfect merriment.

"Don't worry. I'll be always there with both of you." He assured her patting the back of her head as she laid in his arms. She returned a smile.

"Pata hai muze aap hamesha mere saath hai, par ye bure khayaal…" she said trying to be normal " Thandi ho gayi na coffee. Layeeye mai garam kar ke lati hu."

"Ishita Thank You" He expressed gratitude towards her for the joy she will give him.

Later that night as she wound up her kitchen work and other chores he stood by the window sipping his coffee. He wae engrossed in thinking something deeply. Thinkerbell, he was.

"Ishita ka dar jaayaz hai. It's very obvious." He thought to himself. "Looking at the type of our work where there is always a constant threat on life. Jaha life ka koi bharosa nahi, Ishita ka ye sochna galat nahi hai. Kya hamne sahi faisla liya hai?"

"Are we doing a right thing by bringing a new life in this world, where it will be constantly threatened by mishappenings, vulnerable to mishaps\/ What if hume kuch ho jaye? Hamare bacche ka kya hoga."

"Hum cops hai isliye hum bacche nahi hone dete kyonki hame dar hai ki hum kabhi bhi mar sakte hai. But nobody is eternal. Nobody knows what's gonna happen with them. Baakiyon ke saath bhi problems hote hai. Unke bacche nahi hote kya? Look at Rajat Sir. How happy is he with Shree and Sanvi! And also Kavin and Nihaar. True they don't meet each other frequently. But whenever they meet the expressions in their eyes, their joy, their happiness is priceless. Kya Kavin aur Rajat Sir distracted hai?kya wo apna kam dar ke kart hai? Is dar se ki aage kya hoga, mai agar age hi na badhu to kya faida. This is stupid escapism."

"A happiness of lifelong is awaiting me and I'm here weighing the pros and cons. I have faith that everything is going to be alright. Faith is all we can has an ability, strength to move mountains of negativity and pessimism and it's a bridge over the valley of despair. To have a child is a responsibility. But it's a beautiful responsibility."

Having finished the coffee, he went to the kitchen hugged his partner from back.

"I Love You. We'll always be together. Have faith."

They both smiled and awaited for the coming happiness of life. He was ready, well prepared for the responsibility. The responsibility to lead a new life. To show it the way of life and to carry it to its place where it'll belong safely. Responsible for lives of his people in his car called life; A Responsible Driver, he was after all, wasn't he?

* * *

It's just that I've been learning to drive a car nowdays, so I mixed it up in the story as a metaphor.

My sincerest apology if this was senseless. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Thank You.


End file.
